


The Wolf Knight and his Princesses ~ 2

by orphan_account



Series: Wolf Knight and his Princesses. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Jon is a Dayne, King Jon Snow, Multi, N plus A equals J, Polygamy, Queen Rhaenys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, bedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Consort Jon Dayne (unknowingly) stole himself a beautiful Wildling Princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic. Don't take it seriously. Enjoy!!!

**_ Rhaenys Targaryen:  _ **

 

 

Queen Rhaenys Targaryen was sitting on the Iron Throne and watching the court proceedings as usual when a guard marched in and took a knee to address his queen.

 

 

“The Royal fleet has been spotted, Your Grace”, the guard breathed out. Rhaenys smiled after hearing the news of her husband's return. It's been four moons since he sailed North to deal with the wildling threat with complete authority to act on crown's behalf. Even though Jon can warg all three dragons at the same time, he left them behind to safeguard his family taking only Ghost and Ser Arthur Dayne with him. He defended the wall and then made peace with the wildlings after plenty of clans bent their knees in exchange for an entry to the kingdom to survive the upcoming winter. The wildings were split into several small groups and made to settle on , The Gift , Harenhal and Dragonstone and the surrounding Islands.

 

 

Jon and Rhaenys had become the first king and queen in the history of Westeros to make peace with the wildlings and ending the Eight thousand year war. It had become her greatest achievement, possibly the greatest in Targaryen history. Rhaenys felt proud of herself when she heard the news. Targaryens were always known for war and destruction but Rhaenys' reign started with making a peace after she took the crown a year ago after her fool of a father killed himself jumping off from his favourite window, giving a new meaning to the name 'King's Landing'.

 

Well, that's what the records say but the truth is, it was her mother Elia who killed him after hearing her husband's ranting about Jon's warging abilities. He assumed that Jon is his son with Lady Lyanna, and planned to punish Lord Stark and Lady Ashara for kidnapping his son. Elia feared that her husband will once again bring war and destruction to Westeros, made him drunk and triggered him to threw himself off the window after calling him out as a lizard, not a dragon.

 

 

Rhaenys returned to King's Landing and mounted the Iron Throne with her husband Jon Dayne and her aunt-wife Daenerys Targaryen on her sides. She made lord Stark as the hand of the Queen and Jon as the commander of the Royal Army. Her mother Elia, went to Starfall to rekindle her childhood romantic relationship with Lady Ashara.

 

 

Rhaenys' reign isn't without troubles. First one comes in the form of her sick fuck of an uncle. One day Viserys marched directly to the throne room and ranted about how he is the blood of the dragon and declared Iron Throne was his by right, forgetting the fact that Rhaenys has three dragons under her. Her husband got tried of the fool's rant and sent his direwolf Ghost to deal with him. Ghost marched threateningly to Viserys and stood face to face. It took only one angry snarl and a frightening stare from Ghost to made Viserys piss in his breeches and laughed off from the court. He left Westeros in embarrassment and never heard of again.

 

 

Lord Varys then informed them about a possible coup by Tywin Lannister. Rhaenys knew Tywin will be a troublesome asshole, sent a raven to her uncle Oberyn to take care of that Lannister cunt. As expected, Tywin died a moon later shitting his guts in the privy. Cersei and Joffrey tried to take the Westerlands lordship but Rhaenys offered it to Lord Tyrion after consulting with her husband.

 

 

“Lord Stark”, Rhaenys called out the Hand of the Queen. “I must receive my husband, I believe you'll take care of the court proceedings here”.

 

 

“I will, Your Grace”, her good father assured her with a smile. She nodded and then went to their apartments to inform Daenerys and their three children. Rhaenys heard the Dragons roar and saw them flew towards the fleet to greet their father.

 

 

Within an hour Jon and his party made their way towards the Red keep, flocked by the citizens of King's Landing. Rhaenys saw her husband marching towards her in his black and purple armour and his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne following him behind in his Kingsguard armour. It was Ghost who sprinted forward and peppered kissed to everyone.

 

 

“We missed you too, boy”, Rhaenys rubbed Ghost's belly and saw the children doing the same. She then put on queenly posture and stood straight to receive Jon.

 

 

The children then rushed towards their father and climbed on top of him asking question after questions.

 

 

It was then she saw a beautiful blonde haired woman walking beside Jon. By the look of her clothes, Rhaenys knew that she is a wildling.

 

 

Jon handed the children to Ser Arthur and leaned forward to kiss Rhaenys but stopped by her angry stare. “Who is she?', she asked angrily pointing towards the blonde woman. Rhaenys saw Jon rub the back of his neck, and Ser Arthur trying so hard to control his laughter.

 

 

“Ohh! I'm his wife”, it was the blonde who answered which made the Sword of the Morning to lose his control and laugh like a madman.

 

 

“No! She is not!”, Jon replied staring the blonde.

 

 

“You are pretty when you are angry”, the blonde replied casually pinching Jon's nose, which made Ser Arthur laugh some more.

 

 

"Could anyone tell me what is going on here?”, Rhaenys shouted.

 

 

“You must be the kneeler queen that I heard so much about”, the blonde bitch replied and planted a kiss on Rhaenys' cheek, “I'm Val. Your new sister wife”, she then introduced herself smiling brightly.

 

 

Rhaenys looked at her husband, “My solar. Now!”, she said with her dragon temper and left for the solar. He nodded and followed her as commanded with Daenerys, Ser Arthur and Val. Lord Stark joined them later. Her grandmother took the children to the nursery.

 

 

Once everyone seated, “I can explain everything”, Jon said first breaking the silence.

 

 

“Then explain!”, Rhaenys replied and watched everyone's face in the room. Jon and Val looking directly at her. Ser Arthur still trying hard to hold his laugh, his cheeks flushed due to excessive laughing. Lord Stark was watching Arthur with a confused look. And Dany... Dany was seated on Jon's right with a mischievous smile. Rhaenys could see her hand was doing something on Jon's thighs.

 

 

“He stole me.”, it was Val who said calmly.

 

 

Rhaenys cocked her eyebrows, “What she is talking about?”

 

 

“It's a tradition followed in the North of the Wall, Your Grace”, Lord Stark answered. He then went on to explain about the stealing and bunch of other traditions followed beyond the wall. Rhaenys felt fascinated by learning it all.

 

 

“So you fucked her!”, Rhaenys then asked Jon.

 

 

“He didn't”, Rhaenys heard Val say. “After the battle, a bunch of kneeler cunts tried to rape me. I gelded three of them but soon overwhelmed by six more. Jon rushed in and stopped them before they could touch me. Thus bringing me under his protection and claiming me as his wife.”, Val proceeded to explain.

 

 

Despite her anger, Rhaenys felt proud of her husband. And then she felt anger towards those nasty men, "What happened to those men?"

 

 

"I sent them to take the black. There are still a few clans didn't bend the knee. Watch now needs more men to handle them"

 

 

Rhaenys nodded, “So what now?”, she asked after composing herself.

 

 

Jon sighed, " I don't know Rhae".

 

 

“I wanted to leave her but she is the princess of the free folk. I don't want to offend them by rejecting her and pissing on their tradition”, Jon blurted out looking sheepishly and Val rolled her eyes at hearing this.

 

Rhaenys' mind worked at full capacity then. The marriage between the Crown and the wildlings will solidify the alliance, sending a sound message to the rest of the realm that wildings are now the citizens of Westeros and should be treated as such by the others. Jon's child with Val could unite the Wildlings under one banner. Also, Val is, tall, brave and beautiful scratch that she is gorgeous. The thought of sharing her with her husband and aunt thrilled Rhaenys to the maximum.

 

 

Rhaenys look at her husband grinning wickedly, “You will bed your new wife and put a babe in her as soon as possible”.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **** _

 

_ **Jon Dayne:** _

 

As soon as Rhae announced that he has to bed Val and fill her up with a child, he grabbed Val's hands and basically stormed out of Rhae's solar forgetting both his father and uncle were in the room. It wasn't really his fault. He has been celibate for nearly seven moons, his longest dry spell since Arianne deflowered him when he was thirteen. Val and Dacey, whom he bedded during his stay in the North before his wedding, didn't help the matter either with their constant teasing and flirting. Several times he had thought of fucking them but controlled himself thinking about his marriage vows.

They reached his private chamber, the one he shares with Rhae and Dany in no time. He kicked open the doors and lifted Val right off her feet. He marched towards his huge spherical bed, that Rhae ordered from Myr and threw her on it.

He jumped on the bed with a predatory look and pulled Val towards him. Their lips met for a hungry kiss as Val climbed on top of him and pushed him on his back. She slides her tongue over his and licks the roof of his mouth. She sinks her teeth into his bottom lip and pulls harder until she tastes blood. She gasped as Jon ran his hands over and grabbed her fleshy ass. Val for her part grinds shamelessly against his hard cock and proceeded to remove his tunic. He helped her and ripped her white tunic off her body freeing her big breasts, the biggest of all his wives but not as big as Arianne's. He grabbed them, squeezed her breasts together and continued to flick his tongue back and forth between them.

“Jon…”, he heard her moan as he sucked her tits harder and bit them lightly. Val then pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. She straddled him like a wild horse as she bent down to kiss his lips once more. She began kissing down his lips, biting and sucking at his neck and ran her tongue over his chest before sucking his nipples hard. Jon let out a sound that's somewhere between a growl and a moan.

She palmed his cock over his breeches and pulled it down with a feral look along with his small cloth. His cock sprung free, thick and hard. Jon let out a loud moan when she stroked him slowly. She stroked him a few times and kissed at the top of his shaft.

Val raised her head and looked up at him through her lashes, eyes glinting and watching his face as she kissed the end of his cock teasingly. Her tongue trailed along his cock, from base to tip, torturously slow. Val opened her sweet mouth and lowered her head onto his cock.

He became lost in the sensations of moist heat, his hips jerking involuntarily as his cock hit the back of her throat and her grip on his hips tightened until her nails dug into his skin. Just when he thought he was nearing his peak, the doors of his chamber opened and revealed his other two wives looking at Jon and Val from the entrance.

“Don't stop!”, Rhae said walking over to Jon. She reached the center of the bed and trailed her fingers over his body in a teasing. She stripped naked and settled on his right. Dany did the same and settled on his left side. Both cuddled into him and started worshipping his body with their mouths.

Val smirked at them and once again took his cock deeper into her mouth. Her head bobbed in a forward and backward motion. He looked down and saw her throat bulging with his cock. His hips started jerking into her mouth involuntarily. She struggled to breathe as Jon hit her deep into her throat but managed to control it and sucked him wildly, swirling her tongue on his tip occasionally.

Rhae left a trail of kisses all over his body and reached his new sister wife near his crotch. Rhae took a hold Val's honey blonde hair in one hand and forced her to take him deeper and deeper. Rhae's other hand moved towards his balls and started fondling with them.

Jon sensed his peak was nearing, knew he would last any longer and tried to warn Val but only to gagged by the pretty little cunt of his silver-haired princess over his face, who felt left out and decided to take her pleasure on his mouth.

The mix of Val's hot wet mouth on his cock, coupled with Rhae talented hands playing with his balls and the smell of Dany's exotic scent made him come harder than he ever did in all his life. Somehow he managed to remove his cock from Val's mouth and exploded his seed high up in the air, growling into Dany wet cunt, that made her shriek and moan louder than she ever did.

Dany continued to grind her cunt in Jon's bearded mouth and he peeked through to see as Rhae cupped Val's jaw and kissed her hungrily. He could see their wet tongues thrusting into each other's mouth, as Val began exploring Rhae's cunt with one hand and playing with Rhae's arsehole with the other. Rhae reciprocated her sister wife's actions, and soon the two princesses were moaning and writhing on the bed near his legs.

“Jon…!”, he heard Dany moan from above and decided to give his attention to the youngest of his wives. She yelped as Jon traced her folds, licked, sucked and flicked his tongue fast and hard over her swollen clit expertly, just like his Dany preferred.

She moaned and cupped her breasts and rubbed slow circles over her hard rose-bud nipples. She rolled her hips on his face and rubbed her inner thighs over his beard whimpering frantically. Jon forced his tongue deeper into her cunt and bit her clit with his lips and continued to fuck with his tongue.

He then inserted two fingers into her without stopping the assault of his tongue on her clit. He fucks her hard and fast with his fingers and flicks light and teasing at her clit.

‘Yes, yes, yes! Ohhhh Jonnnn!', she peaked hard not long after screaming on top of her lungs. Jon continued to lick her dripping cunt and savored every last drop. Dany removed herself from his face and then kissed him hard tasting herself in him and dropped on the bed.

He perched up, using his elbow for support and Jon couldn't help but admire the view that greeted him. Both Rhae and Val snaked around each other sweating profusely, both swallowing their moans and their fingers fucking each other. Jon watched them going at it with an animalistic look and slapped both their ass cheeks a bit hard making them cry out in pain. He hit them one more time and saw their asses juggle making his cock, rock hard. Dany, who was watching the scene, went to the other side and slapped the other ass cheeks of her sister wives in unison with Jon, with a wicked smile. Both Rhae and Val shrieked with each slap and within a few moments, both of them screamed loudly into each and peaked hard.

Jon then took both Rhae's and Val's fingers in his own and licked their juices like a thirsty man in a desert, humming appreciatively in response. Both of them joined him and kissed him hard on the corners of his mouth, dwelling their wet tongues inside his mouth and all three of their tongues fought for domination. Jon by instinct grabbed both their bodies and laid them on their huge bed. Dany immediately climbed on his back and started humping against his rock hard ass.

Rhae removed herself from under him and removed humping Dany from his back. “It's their wedding night, Dany”, she whispered in Dany's ears, “Let him fuck her and fill her with a child”, she added later and proceeded to lay out Dany on their bed.

She then turned his attention to Jon and flipped him on his back with her signature smirk. She then grabbed Jon's cock and invited Val over to her. The ever-sassy Wildling princess did as told. Rhae kissed her hard and at the same time stroked his hard cock. She then motioned Val to mount him. Val gave him a wicked smile and guided him to her entrance.

Val let out a wild moan when she lowered herself and began to grind her perfect hips along his cock. Jon marveled at the feel of her hot wet dripping cunt on his cock. There were several instances where he wanted to fuck her since he met her but decided against it because of his marriage. His cock finally inside her that too with his other wives beside them was felt like a dream, the dream that awaits him for the rest of his days. Her cunt was hot, slippery, and wet and made Jon groan with every thrust. Jon’s head had fallen back on the pillow in pleasure and Val increased her pace, her hands running all over his chest.

“Aaaahh! Fuck! Yes!” she screamed as she rode him like a wild horse. She bent down to kiss him hard biting his tongue. Both moaned hard into each other's mouth as she rode him hard for a few more minutes. Her body bounced up and down quickly, her big tits, biggest of all his wives, bounced up and down quickly, her head spinning in all the direction making a mess of her beautiful blonde hair.

Jon turned his head and saw Rhae's mouth on Dany's cunt and Dany's mouth on Rhae's. They did it only on few occasions and Jon had a difficult time to control his own peak at the sight of his Targaryen wives lapping at each other.

He looked at Val with a feral grin and flipped their position. “On your hands and knees”, he commanded his new wife and she obliged eagerly. He lined up his cock at her entrance and entered her once again in one swift motion. She yelped in surprise but began to meet his thrusts moaning loudly. He pounded into her harder and fast, holding his breath.

He grabbed her glorious hair and yanked a bit hard to force her to him. He claimed her lips as soon as soon she climbed up and his hands took a hold of her tits. Both moaned hard into each other's mouth without slowing down their pace. He grabbed her nipples in between his fingers and pulled them to her sides as he continued pounding into her at a breathtaking pace.

Her inner muscles clenched his cock, and gasping from the pleasure of it, Jon doubled his efforts of pounding into Val. Just when he thought he could last a little longer, he felt a soft hand on his ass. He turned his head and saw a naughty grin on Rhae's face. She soaked her two fingers with her juice and inserted them into his ass and then returned to feast on Dany's cunt. Jon knew he won't last much longer. One of his hands went down and begun to rub Val's clit while Rhae continued her assault in his arsehole.

“Oh, God, Jon…. Yes! Yes! Fuck me!“ she screamed from the ecstasy.

He assaulted his wildling princess by flicking and circling her clit swiftly. Within a few seconds, her legs started shaking and she came down hard curling her toes, her cunt pulsing around him. He saw his Targaryen wives squirted into each other's mouths, shrieking and moaning loudly into each other's cunts. He continued to pound into Val's dripping wet cunt hard through her orgasm and reached his climax as well watching all his wives in the beautifully blissful state. He exploded his seed right into Val with a huge howl and dropped right on top of her. He rolled off from her and wiped the sweat off his face slowly, laughing like a madman. He then felt three bodies cuddling onto him tightly. “I'm the luckiest bastard alive”, he murmured into the air in midst of naughty giggles of his princesses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Plz share your thought.


End file.
